The Competition of Confess
by CrazyAnimeFanGirl7
Summary: Mako has fallen in love with Korra ever since they went to save Bolin from Amon and he's been wanting to tell her and Korra also has fallen in love with him but she thinks Mako is dating Asami. Will they tell each other there feelings or will they never will? Takes place on Book 1 episode 5 Makorra with Mako and Asami friendship.


After another success of winning a pro bending match, Bolin, Mako, and Korra walked out of the area and sat down to rest. They were glad that Asami's father had paid the championship pot so they could compete in the championship tournament. Asami opened the door that led to where they were at with a smile.

"You guys were amazing," Asami said.

"Thanks," Bolin and Mako replied.

Korra didn't reply. In fact, she became jealous when she noticed Asami and Mako chatting together. They were getting along so well, Korra began to think they were a couple. She also noticed them standing next to each other at Tarrlok's party the other day. Her face was red in anger as she melted part of the bench she was sitting on with her fire bending

"So I was thinking, we should all go out to dinner. What do you guys say?" Bolin asked.

"Sure, I'd love some dinner. How about we go to that fancy restaurant?" Asami suggested.

"Whoa! Hold up. None of us have any clothes that fancy or any money." Bolin said.

"Bolin's right, we don't have any clothes or money for a restaurant that fancy," Mako agreed with his brother.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. You guys just need to show up," Asami said.

"Wow, that's very nice of you thanks Asami," Mako said with a smile.

"I'm not going," Korra said as she pouted.

"Come on Korra. We don't really hang out together except for in the gym. Will you please come with us?" Bolin begged.

"Fine whatever," Korra replied with an upsetting tone.

LATER

Bolin, Mako, and Korra were standing outside of the restaurant. Asami had given them the directions.

"Well here's the place. Asami said she'll take care of our clothes and money. I don't really know what she meant by that," Mako said while confused.

As one of them opened the door they saw a man and a lady dressed up in fancy clothes, prepared to greet them.

"Welcome Master Bolin, Master Mako and Avatar Korra," one of them said and smiled.

"Uh masters?" Korra said confused while Bolin and Mako looked confused as well.

"He will get you two gentlemen some suits and I'll pick a lovely dress for you Avatar Korra. Come with me," The lady said with a smile.

Bolin and Mako followed the man and Korra followed the lady into the ladies restroom. She had laid out a beautiful, fancy, light blue dress with a one strap.

"Um I don't really wear anything this fancy, and I prefer pants not dresses" Korra said while disgusted.

"Ha ha that's totally fine Avatar Korra, you'll only be wearing it for tonight."

The lady winked. She allowed Korra to change into the dress as she was fixing her hair. She let it down with two parts of her hair in front, like her normal hair style, but they were curly as well as the rest of her hair. She finished with her hair after she put a white flower hair pin at the side of her head. Korra stepped into the blue shoes that matched her dress the lady picked out for her. She walked out of the bathroom at the same time as Mako and Bolin. Bolin wore a green suit with green pants and green shoes, but Bolin still had his normal hair style. Mako wore a black suit with his red scarf tucked into his shirt, wore black pants and gray tights with black shoes. He had his hair still spiky with a little curl down his forehead. Korra couldn't stop blushing at Mako. He looked so handsome to her. Mako looked at Korra, he couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so beautiful to him. He had seen her in a water tribe style dress and her hair down at Tarrlok's party the other day, but he had never seen Korra with her hair down, all curled up or wearing a fancy dress. He began to drool. When he finally noticed the drool, he wiped it away.

"Hey over here!" Asami called out as she waved her arms. Bolin, Mako and Korra saw Asami sitting at one of the booths in the restaurant. She was wearing a fancy red dress and red shoes. They joined her at the table and began to look at the menus. Moments later, a waitress walked up to their table.

"Welcome what will you have?" She asked.

She had a note pad and a pencil, and as they placed their orders she wrote them down on the note pad. She then went off in the kitchen. Minutes later the waitress came out with their food, all courses in fancy dishes.

"Here you are enjoy your meal," She said with a kind smile.

She walked away and everyone began to eat. Korra couldn't enjoy her meal since Mako and Asami were sitting next to each other. She became more and more jealous. She couldn't stand to see Mako with another girl. The thought made her very upset and she didn't know why. Could it be she had feelings for him? The way she was blushing at him in the restaurant and the way she had been so jealous when Mako and Asami were talking and sitting next to each other, it was pretty clear she did have feelings for him. But she couldn't tell him, she thought Mako and Asami were dating. Even if they weren't, she still didn't believe he felt the same way about her. When everyone finished with their food, they all went in the bathrooms to change into their everyday attire. Everyone finished putting on their clothes and walked out of the restroom except for Korra, who was still putting the rest of her clothes on.

"So when are you going to tell Korra your feelings for her?" Asami asked Mako as he blushed.

"How did you know Korra was the one I had feelings for?" Mako asked while very confused.

"From the way you were blushing at her earlier, it was pretty easy to tell."

The reason she knew Mako had feelings for Korra was because Mako told her when they first met

~Flashback~

Mako was walking to the other side of the street as he was thinking about Korra. How was she doing? He figured she must have been scared after what happened at Amon's secret meeting. He couldn't blame her. Watching a man taking a person's bending had scared him as well. He hoped she didn't have any nightmares and if she did he would be there for her and try to make her feel better. Mako also forgot something. He forgot to thank Korra for helping him rescue his brother. But through the rescue mission something unthinkable happened, he had fallen in love with her and he had never fallen in love with anyone until now. It had to be the Avatar, the most powerful person in the world. But it wasn't being the avatar that made him fall for her, it was her personality the way she was so demanding to help him rescue his brother. When he told her the story about what happened to his parents, she was listening to him and he could tell in her eyes that she was there for him. The way she said his name and the way she held onto his arm on the way to Amon's meeting made him realize he was in love with her. Now, Mako was determined to tell her his feelings no matter what. His thoughts were cut short when a moped struck him while he was crossing the street.

"Ah!" Mako yelled as it knocked him down.

The person who was driving it got off and removed her helmet. She then ran over to Mako.

"Oh no I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"How could you not see me! I was walking."

He was very upset. The girl tried to help him off the ground, but he stood up on his own.

"I'm really sorry. I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry. My brother hits me harder than that in practice," Mako said as he brushed dirt off his shirt.

"Wait. Your Mako right? From the Fire Ferrets?"

"That's me."

"I'm so embarrassed. My name is Asami. Let me make this up to you. How about I treat you to dinner at this fancy restaurant I know?"

"Wait do you mean like a date?"

"Yes I do."

"I'm very sorry, but I have feelings for someone else and she has been the only one I ever had feelings for. Thank you for the offer but I can't," Mako said trying not to hurt her feelings.

She seemed like a nice girl, but he was in love with Korra. Besides, it would be weird for him to date someone he just met. He didn't like that idea.

"Oh I see well I hope we can be good friends then right?"

"Of course we can," Mako replied as they both shook hands.

~End of Flashback~

"I don't know when to tell her, but it has to be when were both alone. I don't know where I'll tell her either."

"Hm. How about you and her go out the back of the restaurant? I don't see anybody walking there. What do you say?" Asami asked.

"That would be perfect. Thanks Asami," Mako said as he waited for Korra to get out of the bathroom. Korra walked out of the bathroom wearing her normal attire and hair style. Mako walked over to her and Asami followed to make sure he was going to tell Korra his feelings.

"Korra I have something I want to tell you, but I don't want anyone to hear. Can you please meet me at the back of the restaurant?" Mako asked hoping she would say okay and follow him. But she did not. Korra saw Mako and Asami standing next to each other and she became very upset.

"No! I can't take it anymore!" Korra yelled.

People who were previously eating their food, were now staring at the avatar, wondering why she had yelled.

"Huh? Can't take what anymore? Korra what are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Korra yelled as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Korra wait!" Mako called as he ran out of the restaurant.

He tried to run after her, but she was gone. Mako was so close to telling her his feelings.

"I will tell you my feelings for you Korra. I won't give up," Mako said to himself.

"And I'm sure you won't give up," Asami said as she walked up to Mako.

"I think I'm going to fail at telling her my feelings. I tried right now and look what happened, I messed up! By the way she was acting, it seems she doesn't feel the same way about me and I don't blame her. I was very rude to her when we first met," Mako said while looking down.

"No you didn't Mako. Maybe she was just having a bad day. Don't worry, the championship tournament is tonight, you can tell her then," Asami stated.

"I hope so. Thanks for being so nice to me Asami. You are like a sister to me."

"And your like a brother to me. I'm glad I didn't date you."

They both laughed. Later on, Mako and Bolin prepared for the championship. But where was Korra? Korra was on Air Temple Island trying to cool off from her anger. She had forgotten about the match, but now she remembered. Korra quickly swam to the arena and climbed in the window. She walked down the hall and into their assigned locker room and changed into her Pro Bending uniform. She then put her helmet on and walked away from the area. Mako looked at her. He was going to tell her his feelings once this match was over.

At first they weren't doing very well, but things were heating up as it was a one on one match between Bolin and another earth bender. Bolin bent earth disks at him, causing the boy to fall over the edge and into the water. Everyone cheered except for Mako and Korra who sighed with relief. Hours later the match was over and they had their normal clothes back on. Once again Mako was looking for Korra. He hoped she didn't leave for Air Temple Island just yet. If she did, how was he ever going to tell her his feelings? He sighed with relief when he saw her outside of the Pro Bending building. He took a deep breath as he walked over to Korra.

"Korra I need to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you something for a while now and I can't hold it in any longer. So will you please let me tell you this time?" Mako asked, hoping she wouldn't run away again as he walked closer to her.

"Leave me alone Mako!" Korra called out in an upsetting tone.

"Korra why are you acting this way around me?" Mako asked.

He needed to know why she was acting this way around him and he needed to know now.

"Why are you hanging around me when you can hang around your girlfriend Asami?" Korra asked.

"You think Asami and I are dating? Korra, Asami and I aren't dating. What makes you think we are?" Mako asked.

"Don't lie Mako. I see you two standing next to each other and sitting together, like at Tarrlok's party and at the restaurant" Korra replied.

"Korra, just because we stand next to each other and sit next to each other doesn't mean we are a couple. We are just really good friends. I only think of her as a sister and nothing more. She did want to go on a date with me, but I let her down gently and told her I had feelings for someone else," Mako said.

"Oh really? Then who is it? One of your pretty fan girls?" Korra asked still upset.

Mako didn't answer. Instead, he walked right up to her, held on to her right hand, and rubbed it softly.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Korra asked as she saw her hand in his.

"You're the one I have feelings for Korra. I've been trying to tell you all this time" Mako replied.

"Me? But I thought you only liked me as a friend. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Korra asked.

"I wanted to tell you when no one was around, like right now. I started falling in love with you when you went with me to rescue Bolin. I fell in love with you Korra and I have never fallen in love with anyone before," Mako replied.

"When did you realize you were in love with me?" Korra asked.

"When you put your arm around my arm before we made our way into Amon's private meeting, that's when I realized I was in love with you. By the way you were acting, you feel the same way, don't you?" Mako asked.

"Yes Mako I feel the same way about you. I felt it when I started becoming jealous because I thought you and Asami were a couple. It was pretty stupid of me, I should have asked you about it sooner. I'm sorry," Korra replied as she looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

She stopped feeling embarrassed. She then felt lips on hers. Korra looked up and noticed Mako was kissing her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she soon melted into his kiss as she began kissing him back. Their kiss ended, as they needed a break for air.

"I love you Korra," Mako said while looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Mako," Korra replied as she looked into his eyes as well.

They stared at each other for about a minute. The stare was of pure love. Then they stop staring and went in for a passionate kiss. The kiss was long and showed so much love they had for each other.

"Korra be my girlfriend," Mako demanded .

"Yes I will Mako," Korra replied with a kiss on his lips.

Mako kissed back as he smiled.

"Korra... So I was wondering if you uh… But Mako couldn't say it all because he was very nervous. This was going to be their very first date, how could he not be nervous?

"Spill it out city boy. What is it?" Korra asked with a smirk.

"I was wondering if you like to go on a date with me at my brother's favorite restaurant," Mako replied.

"This is not going to be another one of those fancy restaurants like the one we were all at is it? I couldn't stand to wear that fancy dress. I don't think I can stand to wear another one," Korra said, sickened by the idea.

"Not to worry Korra. It's a little Water Tribe restaurant. We both can wear our normal clothes there," Mako replied as Korra sighed in relief.

"Phew, that's good. I couldn't stand to be in that dress any longer. A Water Tribe restaurant? That makes me think of home in the south. I'd love to go on a date with you there Mako," Korra said and smiled.

"Great. Just how are we going to get there?" Mako asked.

"We can just take Naga. You can tell me where it is and I'll take us there," Korra replied as she whistled to Naga.

Her polar bear dog came running to her.

"This makes me think of when you helped me save Bolin," Mako said with a smile.

"Just get on city boy," Korra said as Mako laughed and got on Naga.

"Which way is it?" Korra asked.

"It's right this way," Mako replied as he pointed his finger to right.

When they got there, they got off of Naga. Naga smelled the food and almost ran into the restaurant. Korra stopped her.

"Whoa there girl, animals aren't allowed inside. You have to wait out here. Sorry girl," Korra said to Naga.

She and Mako walked inside. They sat at one of the booths in the restaurant. One of the waiters came to greet them.

"Welcome to Narook's. What will you two have?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have your bowl of noodles and a glass of water," Korra replied.

"Of course Avatar Korra and for you young man?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the same as her," Mako replied.

"Okay. I'll be back with your food," The waiter said as he walked in the kitchen.

Minutes later he returned. The waiter placed the two bowls of noodles and two glasses of water on the table. He then walked away once more. Mako and Korra began eating their food.

"Yum! These are the best Water Tribe noodles I've ever tasted," Korra said while eating her noodles with a smile on her face.

"I'm happy you like them Korra. These are the best Water Tribe noodles in town," Mako said.

"Yep they sure are. Hey, who's that guy in the back staring at us?" Korra asked.

"That's Tahno and the wolf bats. They won the championship tournament three times. They're all jerks. Let's just act like their not even there," Mako replied as he was eating his noodles.

But Korra didn't listen to him. She looked at Tahno with an angry look as Tahno and his gang walked over to them.

"Hey uh-vatar. What are you doing in a place like this?" Tahno asked.

"What does it matter to you where I go?" Korra asked.

"Hey don't be like that. You sure are a pretty one. How about a date?" Tahno asked.

"Ew, a date with you? No way! And I already have a boyfriend thank you very much," Korra replied as Tahno began flirting with her.

"I said leave me alone!" Korra yelled.

This made Mako very upset. He got up from his seat and walked over to Tahno.

"If you don't want your face to get burned, stop flirting with my girlfriend and walk away," Mako said as a flame came in his hand ready to burn Tahno with it.

"You are the avatar's boyfriend? You haven't even won any pro bending tournaments. Your pathetic," Tahno said with a smirk.

Mako was filled with anger. He was about to kick his butt with his fire bending. Korra whistled and Naga popped her head in the window and growled. Tahno fell down, got back up, and walked away.

"Wow Korra, that was pretty cool. He deserved it. What a jerk," Mako said.

"Mako, I'm the avatar. I could have handled that jerk on my own, so why did you jump in?" Korra asked.

"Because I don't want another guy to flirt with you. It makes me mad," Mako replied as Korra smiled.

"Well I'm happy you feel that way about me. It tells me you really do love me as much as you say you do," Korra said as Mako smiled.

"Of course. You're the only girl I ever loved and I really do love you Korra," Mako said.

"And I really love you too. I'm having a great time on our first date," Korra replied.

"I am too," Mako replied with a smile.

They finished with their food and Mako paid the bill. Then they both walked out of the restaurant.

"Is our date over because I don't want it to be over so soon," Korra said with a sad look on her face.

"Aw Korra, it will be okay. We will go on other dates, this won't be the only date we will have," Mako said.

He hugged her as Korra smiled. She felt warm in his embrace.

"It's getting pretty late. I guess you have to go back to your apartment?" Korra asked.

"Well I'm not really that tired how about you?" Mako asked.

"No, I'm not tired either but Tenzin will worry since I'm out this late. I better get back to Air Temple Island," Korra replied as she got on Naga.

"Wait. Do you want me to go with you? Our first date still isn't over yet," Mako said.

"And how long is our first date?" Korra asked.

"As long as you want it to be," Mako replied with a smirk on his face.

Korra smiled as Mako got on Naga. Once they were on the Island they got off Naga.

"I have to go to my room, but we both have to be very quiet because we don't want to wake Tenzin, Pema and the air bending kids," Korra said.

"Got it," Mako replied.

They both walked inside very quietly and made their way to Korra's bedroom. She opened the door quietly, Mako followed her in, and shut the door behind him. Korra sat on her bed as Mako sat next to her. Korra kissed him softly on the lips as Mako smiled and kissed her back. They separated for a split second and then began to kiss again. They then separated once more and Korra laid her head on Mako's chest with a smile on her face.

"I love you so much Mako. Even though this is our first date, I feel like we have been dating for a long time," Korra said as she looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

"I love you too Korra. Your right, it does feel like we have been dating for a long time. Even when this Amon stuff is happening, I'll take you on many dates to get your mind off that fool," Mako demanded.

Korra smiled as Mako said that. Then she yawned and quickly fell asleep in Mako's arms. He picked her up, laid her in bed, and covered her up.

"Goodnight the love of my life. I promise we will have many dates," Mako said as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Uh-vatar Korra for fixing this fanfic for me and thanks to her work I have gotten a little better now so anyways I wanted Mako to fall in love with Korra before he met Asami in Book 1 so this pop into my head and I thought of it Nice reviews always make me happy


End file.
